Tradução: To Be a Brother
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Ser um irmão é uma via de mão dupla - wee!chester  - Na minha cabeça eles são tão adoraveis dessa maneira. Por favor, não diga ao Dean que eu o chamei assim.


**Titulo** original: To be a brother****

**Autora**: marnie o'field****

**Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke, the story belongs to the authors and to me just the translation **

**Sam e Dean pertencem a Eric Kripke, a história a autora e a mim apenas a tradução.**

* * *

><p>NA: Sammy tem cinco anos, Dean tem dez. Quando falo sobre escola quero dizer jardim de infância.

* * *

><p>"Deeean!"<p>

Era o tipo de "Dean" que sempre o fez querer abraçar o seu irmão caçula, aquele que vinha com grandes olhos chorosos e um tremor no lábio inferior.

"Dean, o senhor Muffin se foi!" Sammy choramingou, "Eu não posso dormir sem ele, Dean."

"Ele não se foi, Sammy, você só não consegue encontrá-lo, há uma grande diferença," - Dean tentou tranqüilizar seu irmãozinho. "Quando foi a ultima vez que você o viu?"

O senhor Muffin era uma herança de família. Dean tinha dado aquele coelho idiota (que naquela época ainda se chamava Godzilla) para Sammy quando ele completou seis anos, e agora, sentia que era velho demais para possuir bichinhos de pelúcia. Bem, ao menos velho demais para possuí-los em publico, e ninguém nunca soube sobre o ursinho teddy, já gasto pelo uso, que ele mantinha numa caixa, embaixo do assoalho em seu quarto e de Sammy.

Sammy amou aquele coelho desde sempre, principalmente porque era um presente vindo das duas pessoas super especiais em sua vida, sua mãe e Dean. E pelo coelho ser amado quase até a morte, Dean sabia que seu irmãozinho não o trocaria pelo brinquedo mais novo e mais brilhante do mundo.

Dean ainda pensava que era meio embaraçoso para Sammy levar aquele animal de pelúcia para a escola todos os dias, mas um irmão mais velho era um irmão mais velho e ele não deixaria que ninguém magoasse Sammy sobre isso.

"Bem", Sammy finalmente fungou, "Ele tomou o café da manhã com a gente essa manhã, e então eu o levei para a escola comigo. Eu ainda o tinha na aula de matemática, e depois eu o coloquei no meu armário na aula de educação física, e ...oh..." O choque era evidente na face do winchester mais jovem, as lagrimas de crocodilo se tornavam reais agora.

"Eu deixei o Senhor Muffin no meu armário, Dean!" Sammy lamentou, "Eu o deixei lá sozinho... Dean, e se alguém o roubar?"

Naquele momento, Dean estava pensando sobre qual a melhor opção nessa situação. Ele sabia, pela sua experiência, que distração não iria funcionar, o que significava que ele teria que tentar convencê-lo.

"Ninguém vai levar o Senhor Muffin para longe de você, Sammy" Ele disse convincente. "Pense sobre isso, quem é o único que fica na escola após o final das aulas?"

"O senhor J-jenks? O ze-zelador?"

"Vê? E você gosta do Senhor Jenks, certo?"

Sammy assentiu hesitante.

"E o Senhor Jenks gosta de você também, certo? Lembra de como ele te ajudou a consertar a orelha do Senhor Muffin?"

O aceno de Sammy era um pouco mais claro desta vez.

"Bem, O Senhor Jenks vai trancar todas as portas e janelas hoje à noite, e o Senhor Muffin vai estar seguro e aquecido no seu armário."

"Mas Deeen," Sammy choramingou, " E se tiver assaltantes?"

Com isso, Dean pareceu um pouco incrédulo. "O que um assaltante com a cabeça no lugar iria querer arrombando uma escola de todos os lugares, Sammy? Além disso, ninguém sabe que o senhor Muffin ainda está lá. O que acha de acertarmos o alarme do relógio agora, e acordar bem cedo amanhã de manhã? Assim, nós seremos os primeiros na escola e ninguém chegará ao seu armário antes de nós."

Não havia nada que Dean não faria por seu irmão caçula, apesar de que ele provavelmente iria se esconder no banheiro até o primeiro sinal tocar - Isso certamente não faria bem a sua reputação se fosse visto na escola adiantado.

"O-okay," Sammy fungou. "Mas eu vou estar realmente sozinho esta noite, com medo, e..."

"Ta certo, ta certo," Dean deu um profundo suspiro, "Você pode dormir na minha cama hoje à noite."

Assim, Sammy se jogou em seu irmão mais velho, e apertou seus bracinhos ao redor de seu tronco num violento abraço. Dean afagou a cabeça de Sammy e adicionou indignado "Só dessa vez, Sammy. E você vai ter que manter esses pedaços de gelo que você chama de pés para si mesmo."

Sammy abraçou seu irmão ainda mais apertado. "Você é o melhor irmão mais velho de todo o mundo, Dean" ele sussurrou dentro do pijama do mais velho.

* * *

><p>É claro que Sammy enfiou seus pés gelados no meio das pernas de Dean naquela noite, e é claro, Dean não pode impedi-lo de fazer isso. O sorriso meigo e a felicidade no rosto adormecido de Sammy, a risadinha aliviada quando eles encontraram o Senhor Muffin ileso na manhã seguinte, compensavam por todos os problemas. Até mesmo pelas risadas de seus colegas de classe quando eles descobriram sobre Dean abraçando seu irmão caçula e sua preocupação por um animal de pelúcia, por um garoto que esteve na escola mais cedo. O que é claro não significa que ele não iria pega-los por isso...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Duas semanas depois<strong>

* * *

><p>Sammy estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital ansiosamente, observando seu pai andando de um lado para o outro. O pai dele lhe tinha dito para sentar e esperar, e ele sentou e esperou, apesar de odiar quando seus pés não podiam alcançar o chão.<p>

"Pai", ele perguntou calmamente, "O Dean vai ficar bem?"

"É claro que ele vai ficar bem garoto," veio a resposta esperada.

Mas porque o pai estava andando de um lado para o outro tão nervoso se tudo ia ficar bem? Sammy realmente queria ouvir isso do próprio Dean.

"Quanto tempo vai levar, pai?" ele inquiriu tão calmo como antes.

"Eu não sei, Sammy. Não muito." O Pai dele parecia um pouco impaciente agora, então Sammy entendeu que seria melhor continuar sentado, quieto e esperar que os médicos terminassem.

O Winchester caçula sabia que esva ficando muito tarde, mas ele não estava nem um pouco cansado. Tudo tinha sido muito emocionante para ele hoje.

Mais cedo naquela noite, o pai lhes tinha contado que ele iria caçar um espírito, e por aquele espírito em particular não ser tão perigoso, mas apenas estar perdido, ele levaria Dean com junto dessa vez. Dean tinha ficado muito empolgado para ir, então Sammy estava certo de que caçar espíritos perdidos deveria ser muito divertido. Embora, como um espírito pudesse ficar perdido estivesse além de Sammy, ele não se atreveu a perguntar. Chaves podiam ser perdidas, carros de brinquedo, sim - mas espíritos? Ele teria que perguntar a Dean quando ele estivesse melhor.

De qualquer forma, Dean e o pai tinham empacotado as coisas deles, e os três entraram no carro - Dean e o pai para 'achar' o espírito perdido, e Sammy porque era pequeno demais para ficar sozinho em casa.

Quando eles chegarm a casa com o espírito dentro, o pai e Dean pegaram uma garrafa com uma coisa fedida, e a arma carregada com sal grosso. Sammy estava muito curioso sobre como supostamente se mata um fantasma com sal, mas de novo ele não se atrevou a perguntar. Dean sempre disse para Sammy que sal não era bom para crianças pequenas (humpf! Pequenas!), por isso ele não podia ter muito sal, talvez não fosse bom para espíritos também.

Sammy e o Senhor Muffin tinham que ficar no carro sozinhos, o que era um pouco assustador. Sammy tinha trancado todas as portas, assim que Dean e o pai saíram. Ele ainda era grato a Dean por ter deixado sua jaqueta jeans para agasalha-lo. Ele ainda a estava usando, e apesar de que era grande demais para ele, o fez se sentir confortável e seguro. Pensando sobre isso, ocorreu a Sammy que não estivesse tão quente lá fora, mas Dean tinha dito que não estava com frio, e quem era ele para duvidar de seu irmão mais velho?

A mão grande do relógio no carro já tinha dado quase uma vota inteira antes que Dean e o pai tivessem retornado e quando eles voltaram a cabeça de Dean estava sangrando, e ele estava segurando o braço no peito dolorosamente. Obviamente, até espíritos perdidos podiam empurrar garotos da escada. Talvez aquele espírito não estivesse tão perdido afinal.

Dean tinha dito que não doía, mas Sammy não era estúpido. Ele tinha visto as lagrimas nos olhos de Dean e ele sabia que tinha que ser muito ruim para seu irmão mais velho chorar.

Então Sammy tinha sentado quieto ao lado de Dean no carro, não sabendo o que fazer. Ele queria dar ao irmão um band-aid porque era o que Dean sempre fazia, mas ele não tinha nenhum com ele, e de qualquer maneira, ele não sabia se existia um band-aid grande o suficiente para todo aquele sangue. E também, que seria doloroso na hora de puxá-lo mais tarde com todo aquele cabelo.

E agora eles estavam aqui no hospital, e tudo que Sammy poderia fazer era sentar na cadeira dele, mexendo o nariz em confusão, e balançando seus pés para frente e para trás impaciente.

Quando a longa mão do relógio, na sala de espera, tinha dado um pouco mais de uma meia volta, um médico com os cabelos grisalhos e um casaco branco veio pelas grandes portas e andou em direção ao seu pai. Como os médicos mantinham um casaco tão limpo, era um mistério para Samny, as roupas dele nunca ficavam limpas mais do que duas horas. Talvez, porque eles fossem adultos. Mas então, o pai dele era adulto também, e suas roupas não estavam limpas na maioria do tempo.

O médico começou a conversar com seu pai reservadamente, mas Dean sempre dizia que Sammy tinha bons ouvidos, e ele pode entender a maioria das coisas que os dois adultos falavam.

"O braço do seu filho está quebrado," o médico disse, "Mas é uma fratura limpa, e uma das enfermeiras o esta imobilizando enquanto falamos. Ele terá que usar a atadura e ser cuidadoso por algumas semanas, mas posteriormente ele ficará bem. Ele precisou de três pontos na cabeça, e o sangramento parou, e isto também devera ficar bem com umas duas semanas. O que me preocupa é a concussão que Dean sofreu, e se for possível para você, eu realmente gostaria de mantê-lo aqui em observação por essa noite."

Con-cu -são. Era uma grande palavra, mas felizmente Sammy gostava de grandes palavras, e até sabia o que esta significava. Con-cu-são era quando você batia a cabeça muito forte e te dava uma grande dor de cabeça. Ao menos, essa foi a explicação de Dean, quando ele teve uma da ultima vez. As palavras grandes eram verdadeiramente uma das pouquíssimas coisas, fora os pirulitos, que Sammy gostava sobre os consultórios médicos. O seu favorito era o es-te-tos-có-pio. Dean teve que dize-lo muitas e muitas vezes até que Sammy fosse capaz de repeti-lo corretamente, e ele estava orgulhoso de ter conseguido. Apesar de que, agora mesmo, Sammy se sentia muito mal por seu irmão. Ter um braço machucado, uma cabeça machucada _e_ ter que ficar no hospital pela noite, era muito difícil. Pobre Dean.

O pai dele desaprovou a afirmação do medico, mas depois de uma pequena pausa ele disse "Bem, se é realmente necessário que ele fique, eu não quero correr nenhum risco. Nós vamos ter que lidar com isso. Podemos vê-lo agora?".

"É claro. A tala deverá ficar pronta em alguns minutos, a enfermeira trará Dean para o quarto para descansar mais tarde. É o quarto 212, pegue à direita fora do corredor, a porta será a sua esquerda."

* * *

><p>Sammy olhava a atadura suspeito. "Dói muito?" Ele perguntou em empatia.<p>

"Não," Dean respondeu despreocupado. "Eles me deram algumas pílulas, eu não sinto nada. E sabe de uma coisa?"

"O que Dean?"

"Quando chegarmos em casa hoje à noite, você pode escrever seu nome nela. O que acha disso, hein?

"Mas Dean, o médico disse -"

"Sammy vai se sentar na cadeira no canto" o pai dele interrompeu.

Sammy abaixou a cabeça e foi rapidamente para a cadeira designada, o senhor Muffin abraçado ao seu peito firmemente a fim de conforto.

"O que o médico disse, pai?" Dean perguntou e se Sammy não o conhecesse melhor, ele teria pensado que seu irmão estava com medo.

"Dean se acalme," o pai disse na sua voz, 'sem tempo para besteira'. "O médico disse que você tem uma concussão, você sabe o que é isso, certo"?

Dean assentiu desconfiado.

"Bem, então você sabe que pode ser muito perigoso, e é por isso que o médico quer te manter aqui por essa noite em obser-"

"Não, pai eu estou bem, eu quero ir para casa com você e o Sammy _hoje à noite_!" Dean soava muito chateado, talvez, ele estivesse realmente com um pouco de medo de ficar no hospital sozinho. Sammy certamente estaria, se ele estivesse no lugar de Dean.

"Dean Winchester!" O pai deles se zangou, "Isso não é uma discussão. Você _vai _ficar aqui esta noite, e você vai ser um homem sobre isso. Entendeu?" Sammy encolheu-se. Não era uma coisa muito legal para o pai fazer. Dean estava ferido e doente afinal.

Mas Dean pareceu saber que ele não tinha escolha, e argumentar só faria as coisas piores. Então ele obedientemente disse "Sim, senhor" e abaixou sua cabeça em derrota.

"A hora das visitas já acabou, e é hora de você e Sammy dormirem. Nós voltaremos para pegar você bem cedo amanhã. Boa noite, filho." com isso, John Winchester afagou a cabeça de seu filho mais velho, e se virou para o caçula para irem embora. "Vamos Sammy, voltaremos amanhã".

Sammy se levantou de sua cadeira no canto, e lançou um olhar de pesar para Dean e depois seguiu seu pai pela porta. O olhar no rosto de seu irmão mais velho fez sua barriga doer, Dean estava sendo muito corajoso, mas ele também parecia triste, e o pensamento de Dean num hospital assustador e _sozinho _por _toda_ a noite, fez sammy tomar uma decisão; Ele parou e olhou para seu pai com grandes olhos.

"O que é agora Sammy?" o pai disse impaciente, "Porque eu realmente não estou com humor para brincadeiras infantis nesse momento".

"Eu já volto, pai," Sammy sussurrou, e sem esperar por uma resposta, correu de volta ao quarto de Dean.

Dean o olhou surpreso quando ele entrou no quarto, e rapidamente enxugou algumas lágrimas.

"Sammy, o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está o papai?"

Sammy não disse nada, mas ao invés disso, após um momento de hesitação, colocou o senhor Muffin no braço bom de Dean, uma pequena lágrima atingindo o chão, vinda dos olhos dele agora.

"Mas, Sammy, porque você está...".

"Assim você não tem que ficar a noite toda sozinho," Sammy exclamou.

Dean mal podia segurar as lagrimas pelo gesto de Sammy, só a oferta significava muito para ele. Ele sabia o quanto aquele animal significava para o seu pequeno irmão. "Obrigado Sammy. Você é o melhor irmão caçula que qualquer um gostaria de ter, mas você realmente não precisa -"

"Mas eu quero, Dean," Sammy desafiadoramente disse através das lagrimas, e com um ultimo soluço ele correu para fora da porta e acompanhou seu pai até os elevadores.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, quando Dean estava deitado na cama num quarto escuro de hospital, ele teve que admitir a si mesmo (e certamente a ninguém mais) que aquele coelho idiota em seus braços realmente lhe deu algum consolo, porque por mais bobo que possa parecer, mostrou a ele o quanto ele era amado pela única pessoa que verdadeiramente importava para ele.<p>

Ao mesmo tempo, Sammy deitado na cama de Dean, encontrava algum consolo também, no fato de que seu irmão não teria que ficar sozinho num quarto assustador de hospital, e ele caiu no sono com o conhecimento que o Senhor Muffin estaria tão seguro com Dean quanto Dean estava com o Senhor Muffin.

E os dois garotos instintivamente sabiam que nenhum obstáculo ou momento difícil em suas vidas poderia ser tão ruim, enquanto tivessem um ao outro.

O Final Feliz

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bobo, eu sei, mas eu não pude me segurar. O que vocês acharam? Esta é apenas a minha segunda fanfic. As duas Wee!chester, e de minha parte eu acho está melhor do que a primeira.**

O que acharam? Eu sei que estou muito longe de realmente ser boa, mas eu gosto de enganar a mim mesma pensando que sou capaz de melhorar. Então, por favor, qual a sua opinião? Eu adoraria ouvir o que gostou, mas criticas construtivas são bem vindas também. Porque assim eu vou saber o que melhorar na próxima vez.

Muito obrigada por ler até o final, significa muito para mim.

**N/T: Eu achei tãooooo fofa! E o Sammy preocupado com o Senhor Muffin? O Dean sempre um grande irmão, não é? E o John a impaciência em pessoa.**

E vocês o que acharam? Dêem a sua opinião sobre a tradução e a história em si, todos os reviews serão traduzidos e encaminhados para a autora. Mesmo os que não tiverem conta aqui no FF. Beijinhos e essa semana tem atualização em It's a Winchester life.


End file.
